Merlin song drabbles
by Selena Nightingale
Summary: "I was hypnotized. They way her usually clumsy body graced with each crescendo. They way she rocked rack and forth, arched and dipped with her entire body." AU song drabbles. Merthur and Fem!Merlin. 5 drabbles each chapter. Rating may change depending on the chapter.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the thoughts in my head.

AU! Merlin song drabbles. WARNING! A LOT of fem! Merlin and repeat of songs from the same artists. Rating my change, and please forgive any and all grammar mistakes.

**Devil on the Left by Jamie O'Neal**

The first time he saw the strange markings on her shoulders, he was confused. But it was also the first time he ever saw he partly naked, so the embarrassment canceled out the confusion.

After that, he only saw glimpses of each when he would accidently walk in on her dressing. Each time only fed his curiosity until one day he finally worked up the nerve to ask;

"Momma, what's that on your shoulders?"

But his mother only got a far off look in her aqua colored eyes, while his father looked at his wife, his queen, fondly.

"No no no child." His father, the king, said; ruffling his sons' hair, "maybe when you're older."

Late that night Arthur up in bed and faced Merlynn and planted a kiss on each shoulder, on each tattoo. The devil on the left and the angel on the right.

**Elements (water and earth) by Lindsey Stirling**

With the violin in one hand, the bow in the other, and the rain drenching her to the bone, Merlynn looked like the epitome of elegance and grace.

As the notes floated in the air, dancing around us in the wet, cold night, Merlynn danced with them. Hopping, skipping, twirling, bending, and twisting in impossible directions.

I was hypnotized in the way her usually clumsy body graced through the air with each crescendo. The way she rocked back and forth, arched and dipped.

The wind blew her hair from her face and I could see her eyes half lidded with concentration. It was most peaceful I've ever seen my maidservant and I knew in that moment I would never look at her the same way ever again.

When the music stopped, and the last noted drifted into oblivion, Merlynn opened her eyes and stared at me; fear flashing across her elfish features. The arms holding the instruments went limp, resting by her sides as she swayed lightly with the rain and wind.

Sitting down on the cold, hard earth, I smiled at her. I ignored the rain beating down on me in favor of motioning for her to continue and losing myself with the music as she did.

**Shadows by Lindsey Stirling**

Two figures stood side by side on the stage. One, a man dressed in black pants and a black shirt, held a violin and bow. The other, a woman in black leggings a flowy black tunic, had nothing. Both were pale with black hair and blue eyes that could hardly be seen through their identical black masks, they were both barefoot.

After a few minutes of staring at the crowd, the man propped the violin under his chin, placed the bow on the chords and began to play. He shifted to one side, a few seconds later so did she. He moved again and the woman followed. They did this repeatedly, starting off with simple movement. Then, as the tempo picked up, so did their dance, until they were in perfect synch.

The music slowed, and they paused. The she was the lead and he her shadow.

They were back to back, mirroring each other without looking, like two shadows dancing in the bright of day.

Then he disappeared, backing up to give his female counterpart the spotlight, continuing to play while she danced on her own. She flowed like a river, rippled like a flame, swayed like the leaves in the trees and crossed like the tall grasses in the Meadow. She twirled on one leg; her hands flew in the air, tunic swishing in the movement.

Finally a whirl of wind surrounds the performers and they are gone an instant later.

As the pandemonium of the crown dies down King Arthur smiles at where his honored guests once stood. Even after all these years Merlynn's (and his) children managed to evade him.

"One day." The weary kings think to himself . "One day I'll talk with them, tell them the truth, and then find my wife. One day."

But for now all he can do is watch his Shadow twins perform in the city square on Market Day and hope that fate will be kind enough to return his family to him.

**Come and get higher by Matt Nathanson**

He missed her. A lot more than he should have, he knew.

He missed the sound of her voice, the rush of her icy skin. He missed the still of the silence as she breathed out and he breathed in, drinking in her intoxicating scent.

He missed the way she loosened his lips with the faith and desire in the swing of her hips, the way she drowned him in love.

Her voice was still the loudest thing in his head, her violent sweet and perfect words that she said. He tasted sparks on her tongue, she made him see devils and angels and gods.

But she had lied to him, so many times. She didn't just have magic.

She **was **magic, the root of all evil.

She had to go, but she had made him weak; he could not kill her. So banishment it was.

Oh how his knights, Gaius, and Gwen had pleaded and begged, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't want her to go either but the law was the law and the council refused to change it.

Gwaine left, as did Lancelot and Gwen, only to come back to fulfill their duties they swore to uphold on behalf of Merlynn.

She was true to her word though, she never did come back.

**Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift **

I remember everything from that day; your unshed tears, the demand to never let you go, the shadows that surrounded us, threatening to swallow us whole.

But now you're gone, in Avalon, and I'm alone again tonight.

Do you remember the lullaby I sang to you as you slipped away from me?

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

I told you to keep your eyes on me; the carnage was just too much for any one man to bear.

I continued to sing.

I sang until you closed your eyes and took your last breath.

The smile that graced your handsome face told me you were finally safe and sound.


End file.
